Marioneta
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: No quería seguir siendo una marioneta sin alma, renunciaba al honor que suponía la marca grabada a fuego en su antebrazo izquierdo con todo el gusto del mundo si eso lo convertía en una persona decente de nuevo. Deja en claro que la sangre ya no le importa, que sabe ahora toda sangre es roja sin importar de donde provenga, suplica en silencio el bando contrario gane la guerra.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_'No me gusta que me utilicen'_**

**_-Harry Potter._**

* * *

**_MARIONETA_**

_O _de cómo un chico demasiado asustado admite que el bando al que pertenece en esa guerra que nunca fue _(ni debió) _ ser suya está equivocado durante un desayuno familiar con gritos agonizantes y risas maniaca siendo la orquesta de fondo, reforzando sus convicciones un poco más si es posible.

_Fio Gonzlez._

* * *

Traga saliva antes de salir al oscuro pasillo de su hogar aquel lugar en el que había crecido y donde tanto recuerdo tenía, abre la puerta, el sonido de risas y gritos amortiguados por las gruesas paredes de la gran mansión le da la bienvenida, gritos, últimamente siempre había gritos en aquel lugar donde antes siempre había reinaba la calma.

Hace meses que los gritos son un sonido constate en su hogar, los gritos y las risas dementes son algo a lo que ya medio se había acostumbrado y, aun así, no puede evitar el escalofrío que le recorre cuando escucha a su demente tía reír, o cuando Su Señor decide torturar a un pobre diablo para pasar el rato.

Cuando finalmente sale al pasillo los gritos parecen ampliarse y las risas con ese característico tinte demente, las risas de alguien quien hace ya mucho se dejó la cordura tirada se vuelven más fuertes, traga saliva totalmente aterrado a pesar de saber que toda aquella ampliación estaba en su cabeza, piensa en que debe desayunar y eso le hace mover los pies, uno tras otro, se mueve de forma pesada e insegura los primero pasos, cuando ya ha dado varios pasos yergue su postura y se pone la máscara que usa desde que tienen memoria esa que decía, estoy en calma, nada de lo que sucede me estaba afectando. El corredor es oscuro pese a la hora, los pasillos de la mansión también están fríos y le hace sentir una pequeña claustrofobia que nunca creyó sería capaz de sentir en su hogar, tiene deseos de correr hasta donde se encuentre su madre, pero sabe que no debe, no puede, un hombre no es tan débil ni estúpido para hacer aquello. Recuerda a su padre y su rostro en blanco, quién le había dicho aquello una vez con esa voz llena de autoridad con la que le contaba historias de la primera guerra también. Su padre, quien siempre le dijo que llevar la marca tenebrosa era un gran privilegio, algo que le daría poder y reconocimiento, un ítem que lo convertiría en un héroe ante los ojos de todos sus conocidos.

_¿Lo soy padre, soy un héroe ahora? ¿Somos héroes, todos nosotros? no, no somos más que un montón de monstruos, villanos de pacotilla, eso somos._

No debes esconderte tras de nadie, ni de tu madre, ni de mí, un hombre que se esconde es débil y los Malfoy no son débiles, nacimos para gobernar, la voz de su padre le repite aquellas palabras mientras camina por aquel pasadizo que se le hace eterno, la sonrisa de superioridad y el tono orgulloso de su padre hacen que sus pasos vacilen.

_¿Acaso estamos gobernando algo? no somos más que escoria para 'nuestro señor', ¿acaso está es la gloria prometida para nuestra familia? si es así, déjame decirte que te han timado de forma muy, pero que muy fea padre…_

E inevitablemente, mientras sus pensamientos toman cursos demasiados rebeldes para su gusto no puede evitar pensar en el hombre que está haciendo de su vida un infierno, irónicamente él si podía esconderse y para colmo lo podía hacer en su hogar_, ¿eso lo hacía alguien débil, un cobarde incapaz de gobernar entonces?_ Quiere preguntarle en voz alta a su padre o a su madre, pero sabe que sí lo hace y alguien como su tía le escucha podría acabar muerto y tirado en algún rincón olvidado del mundo, pudriéndose de forma indigna para cualquier ser humano, él no era un valiente Gryffindor, era un cauto Slyterin lo que básicamente se traducía en alguien demasiado cobarde para siquiera intentarlo.

Cuando finalmente llega a las escalares siente que ha pasado un siglo recorriendo el endemoniado pasillo, los gritos se hacen más fuertes al igual que las risas, risas de alguien que ha perdido totalmente la razón, está consciente de ello y lo disfruta sin ningún remordimiento. Sigue andando tratando de ignorar los gritos agónicos que salen con fuerza de habitaciones que tienen la puerta abierta a propósito para que cualquiera que pasara y quisiera disfrutar del macabro espectáculo que se daba tras de ella lo hiciera, los ocasionales gemidos y las frases dichas con ese entusiasmo demente que parecía debía tener cada buen y obediente Mortifago que se respete le taladran la cabeza también, gritos y risas maniáticas, buena forma de empezar el día.

Cuando finalmente llega al comedor una fina capa de sudor cubre su frente, su corazón late acelerado, su puño derecho está casi blanco más su rostro nunca muestra ninguna debilidad pues no debe, no puede mostrar debilidad alguna, desde niño se le enseña que los Malfoy nunca debían dejar esa mascara de indiferencia ante nada ni nadie y lo único que puede hacer para sentirse un poco más el mismo es precisamente aquello, ponerse una máscara, esconderse tras las enormes paredes de la mansión que es ahora su prisión y esperar a que todo pasara, esperar con paciencia el final de una guerra que cada vez más se veía peor para cualquier involucrado.

A_demás, ni los Malfoy ni los Black eran débiles, no podían darse el lujo de serlo en una sociedad como era la de Gran Bretaña mágica._

La escena que lo recibe cuando finalmente llega al comedor es una bastante usual, incluso cotidiana podría decirse, su madre está sentada junto a su padre y ambos tratan de lucir totalmente dignos, para nada derrotados, ella muestra una ligera sonrisa forzada y él la distinguida seriedad que siempre le ha caracterizado e incluso se podría decir que ambos lucen normales si no se presta demasiada atención a los detalles, como si su casa no estuviera llena de lunáticos asesinas, pero algo los delata y tal vez solo él puede notarlo, quiere creer que solo él puede notarlo. Los ojos de Narcissa muestran una ligera preocupación, casi invisible en aquel mar totalmente calmo y bello que son sus ojos y los movimientos de Lucius no son tan fluidos y confiados como antaño, son cosas casi imperceptibles que aun así logra registrar en su mente, apostaba sus padres también estaban aterrados e incómodos con todos los visitantes en la mansión.

Cuando se sienta les saluda de forma fría a pesar de querer ir y darle un abrazo a su madre y del deseo que tiene de golpear a su padre por mentirle acerca de tantas cosas cada que lo ve, se contiene porque sabe que no debe mostrar cuanto le importa la mujer que le dio la vida pues sabe que si hace algo mal ella será su castigo.

_Ella siempre era su castigo._

Se sirve el desayuno de forma lenta escogiendo todo de forma paciente, se concentra demasiado en la fruta para evitar que los recuerdos de años pasados le asalten y que pensamientos rebeldes, de esos que le pueden costar la vida, vuelvan a surgir. La puerta del comedor se vuelve a abrir y no le hace falta levantar la vista de la fruta para saber quién es, el olor metálico de la sangre y las pequeñas risas dementes le confirman que su querida tía se acaba de unir a ellos en el desayuno, el saludo que pretende ser enérgico por parte de su madre se lo termina de confirmar y con más razones que antes se concentra en su desayuno, agarra trocitos de piña con una concentración demasiado forzada. El olor de la sangre que adorna el vestido de Bellatrix le revuelve el estómago, las irritantes risas extasiadas que suelta a cada rato le irritan de sobremanera y de repente quiere huir, largarse de allí de una vez por todas dejando todo su mundo atrás, quiere dejar la magia tirada si eso hace que la guerra acabe pare él.

Cuando su tía empieza a hablar su voz le irrita tanto que no puede evitar compararla con el sonido que hace su tenedor el rasgar el plato, ella habla sobre el futuro del nuevo régimen, de cómo espera que todos seamos lo suficientemente buenos para purificar el mundo mágico, del honor que supone servir a alguien tan poderoso y benevolente como lo es el gran señor tenebroso. Mientras le escucha hablar no puede llegar a la conclusión de que el ya no quiere purificar nada porqué a punta de maldiciones se dio cuenta su sangre era roja, roja como la de la primer impura a la que torturó, roja como la de Granger, como la de cualquier ser humano.

La sangre era sangre sin importar qué y él ya no quiere más de ella en sus manos, había tenido suficiente de ella para el resto de su vida.

Mientras escucha a medias el parloteo sin sentido llega a la conclusión de que cuando la guerra acabe (confiando en que acabaría bien, porque joder, los malos nunca ganan) no se dejaría utilizar por nadie más, mira a su padre y se hace la promesa de que si alguna vez llega a tener hijos sería mejor que él. Es la primera vez que deja a sus pensamientos volar de forma tan libre en meses y no puede evitar sentirse temeroso mientras trata de llevar un pedazo de fruta a su boca, es la primera vez desde su sexto año que se admite a medias en que bando se encuentra.

Ya no quiere seguir siendo utilizado para los propósitos sin razón de lunático, no quería seguir sintiendo que su hogar era una prisión.

Y entonces mientras escucha hablar a su tía sobre matanzas y un nuevo régimen donde ellos limpiarán todo lo malo del mundo desea en silencio qué la guerra acabe bien para Potter y sus patéticos amigos, con volver a la escuela pues, aunque ya no era aquel lugar seguro de antes al menos era un escape del infierno en que se había convertido su vida, al menos aún era aquel lugar donde dio su primer beso, donde pudo reír a carcajada suelta con sus amigos, donde a pequeños momentos fue feliz.

_**Donde no se sentía una marioneta sin voluntad alguna.**_


End file.
